You're Not Alone
by Angel LaVicious
Summary: Well this is little thing I cooked up, it takes place 2 years after Final Fantasy 7, A reunion of old pals soon turns into a deadly battle of good vs evil. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Prologue 

After nearly 2 years of being concealed within,

the world of eternal darkness, I arise…

my eyes are now open and I will have my revenge…

****

In the driving rain of a November day, the cab from Nibelihem to North Corel took forever. 

It was so dark it looked like late afternoon, and Cloud Strife could barely see out the windows as familiar landmarks slid past him. It was only ten o' clock in the morning. And as he leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes, he felt as bleak as the weather all around him. 

It was hard to believe it had all come to an end. Two years ever since the Meteor incident , Two years since the destruction of Shinra, Two years since…Aeris… Forget her Strife, that was what his innnerself told him but still the thought of Aeris always seemed to spark old memories. The sole survivor of the Cetra gone, finished, closed, and that would sometimes be behind him.

As the cab stopped at Corel finally, the driver turned and looked at Cloud with a raised eyebrow

"Where ya headed sir?" 

Cloud hesitated for a fraction of a second and then responded. 

"To Corel, my friends wanted me to come for something urgent." Cloud said, not sounding 

like himself, but the driver didn't know that. 

"Really?" "Usually when people go to Corel they go there to go on dates, or find a missing loved one." The driver said shrugging. 

Cloud shot him a glare. 

"Well I mean, the trains stopped going to Midgar so they come to Corel now." The driver said trying to change the subject, to avoid getting on Cloud's nerves. 

"I know, but my love is lost to me forever…all I have now are my friends." Cloud said taking his bags out of the trunk of the cab. 

"Well have a nice day." Cloud said handing the driver the fee for the cab drive. 

"You too sir." The driver said with a faint smile. 

Once Cloud was out of site, the driver removed a piece of his red hair away from his face, and lifted his sunglasses, revealing his so bright aquamarine eyes. 

"Mako Eyes…Cloud…" The driver smirked 


	2. Reunion

**__**

Chapter 1 

I have three kinds of friends: those who love me, 

those who pay no attention to me, and those who detest me. 

Quoted from: Sébastien-Roch Nicholas de Chamfort 

Upon, entering Corel, Cloud noticed it's extreme transformation. Crowds busting to and from, beautiful gardens, and very nice houses stood here. 

"Wow…" Cloud commented to himself 

"Hey Cloud! A high voice shrieked within the crowds 

Cloud looked around to find where the voice was coming from, in the crowds he could see a young woman waving her hands, signaling him to come over. 

"Yuffie?!" Cloud asked unsure 

Yuffie ran up to Cloud trying to catch her breath as she tried to talk to him. 

"Wow." "You look different…" Cloud commented on her looks. 

"Really?" Yuffie said pushing her once short now somewhat long brown hair, over her shoulder. 

"So what's up?" "I mean why did you want me here in Corel?" Cloud said crossing his arms. 

"Shessh, you haven't changed much, still the, "down to business type". Yuffie said while walking next to Cloud. 

"So, how have you been?" Cloud questioned Yuffie. 

"Ah, same old, same old" Yuffie said scratching her head. 

"Sorry, I don't have any materia for you to steal…" Cloud said with a smirk . 

"Oh! Cloud!" I don't steal materia anymore." Yuffie said laughing nervously. 

"Hmm, ok." Cloud doubted 

"No really, I have!" "I mean why should I steal materia, when I don't need it." Yuffie confidently 

"Just, because you don't need it doesn't mean anything, Materia extremely rare now that Shinra's gone." Cloud explained. 

"I…uh…I…uh ANYway, We've got to meet up Barret and the crew." Yuffie said grabbing Cloud's arm. 

********** 

Meanwhile… 

"Come on everyone!" "Hop to, chop, chop" Tifa said frantically. 

"Damn, Tifa it isn't like the President is coming over or something." Cid proclaimed while swiping a mop of the kitchen floor. 

"Shush Cid, I want everything to be perfect…" Tifa said with eyes gleaming. 

"Oh brother." Red said to himself while getting comfortable 

(Sigh)…"Cloud…with you beautiful sapphire eyes, your adorable blond spikes…"I want you so bad…" Tifa thought dreamily. 

"Tifa?" "Tifa?" TIFA?!" Barret exclaimed trying to get her attention. 

"Huh?" "What?" Tifa said snapping back to reality. 

"Uh, I don't think pot-roasts are supposed to be black." Barret said dumbfounded. 

"Huh?" OH NO!" Tifa yelled, running to the stove. 

Aren't Yuffie and Cloud supposed to be here by now." Vincent said while looking through a magazine. 

(sobbing)…"It's ruined(sniff) NOOOO!" Tifa exclaimed dramatically. 

"Oh get a grip Tifa…" Vincent said eyes still glued to his magazine. 

"I-I can't I-" Tifa was interrupted. 

"Hey guys!" Yuffie shouted, busting through the doors. 

"Oh, no…" Tifa whispered to herself. 

"Guess whose here?" Yuffie teased . 

"I uh…Hey guys…" Cloud said scratching his head. 

"Heh, still the same old, dumb kid." Cid joked. 

"Ugh, what is that smell." Cloud said covering his nose. 

"Well, it was supposed to be your dinner." Cid said pointing to Tifa. 

"Tifa…" Cloud said with a smile. 

"Cloud…I-I'm sorry." Tifa said with her head down. 

"Hey, don't worry about it." Cloud said putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Tifa blushed, with her head still down. 

"So why don't we go get some Chinese then, I'm starved." Yuffie said breaking the silence 

"Sure, I could go for that." Cloud said turning to face Yuffie. 

So the retired members of AVLANCHE went off to Corel's finest Chinese Restaurant. 

**************** 

__

Every parting gives a foretaste of death, every reunion a hint of the resurrection.

Quoted from: Arthur Schopenhauer 

I remember life so well…I didn't exactly have the best childhood, but I'd never trade it away…

I remember the valiant battles we fought together, they filled my sprit… 

"Hey?" Are you ok?" 

__

I-I remember the cold blade…as it hit my spine… 

I remember the taste of my own blood in my mouth… 

I remember…reaching my hand to you… 

"She's still breathing" 

__

I remember your beautiful eyes…with a glow of mystery 

I remember your huge sword…that could cut anything in two…

Take her inside, hurry up" 

__

I remember you…Cloud 

******************* 

End Of Part One…


End file.
